Encuentros
by dante vlad
Summary: Despues de la frenetica guerra.Luffy cumple la promesa de llevar a Hancock, sana y salva a su pais, pero mientras todos celebran algo pasa en el castillo de Kuja despertando un sentimiento en alguien de su tripulacion / lemon /


Después de todos los sucesos ocurridos y de la frenética guerra que desequilibro los tres grandes poderes hubiese acabado, una vez mas Luffy estaba en Amazon Lily pero esta vez no estaba solo sino que toda su tripulación había ido ahí ya que la promesa que Luffy le hizo a la emperatriz Hanconk después de escapar de Impel Down debía cumplirse, el le prometió que pasara lo que pasara el la llevaría sana y salva hasta su hogar, hace algunas horas habían llegado y la gran fiesta organizada por la guerreras en honor a su emperatriz dio comienzo esa misma noche, claro, también prepararon un gran banquete para su amigo el joven capitán que se había ganado su respeto y admiración, como el lo prometió regreso una vez mas con toda su tripulación y descubrieron que al igual que Luffy todos eran singulares, uno de los mas solicitados por las niñas era el pobre Chopper que sin duda todas lo querían por parecerse a un peluche, otra celebridad fue Zoro quien estaba bebiendo y le servían su pequeño club de fans incluidas muchas adolescentes, claro en este lugar la fiereza, la fortaleza y el carácter eran muy atractivos y el espadachín los tenia de sobra, por otro lado estaba Ussop contando sus grandes aventuras a un puñado de mujeres que lo miraban impresionadas, así mismo Franky enseñando a bailar a muchas otras que lo encontraron divertido, a quienes no les fue muy bien en esta exótica isla eran a Brook y Sanji ya que por la forma de ser de estos en escasas horas habían tenido que evitar mas de un intento de asesinato pero claro brook ya estaba muerto. Otra historia diferente fue para Nami y Robin, a los ojos de las guerreras eran mujeres débiles las cuales no valía la pena ni siquiera conocerlas, después de todo en esta isla la belleza es poder y el poder es comparable a la belleza, la única que cumplía con estas normas era su emperatriz, muchas quisieron probar la fuerza de las mujeres de la tripulación del joven rey como lo habían llamado después de saber todo lo que hizo en esa guerra pero también sabían que si levantaban su mano contra ellas Luffy se enojaría y si Luffy se enojaba su bella emperatriz se pondría furiosa, además que tanta pelea podían dar ellas quienes ni siquiera podían dominar el haki…. así que mejor se opto por pasar de ellas y simplemente ser amables…..

Al parecer los chicos se divierten mucho, ahora entiendo como es que esa mujer puede ser tan ….. – no encontró palabras para describirla – ahh total, ya cumplimos con lo que el baka-capitán quería, solo nos queda volver al archipiélago e ir a la próxima isla…..y a todas estas donde esta ese idiota, no lo veo tragando como siempre por aquí…

No lo se Nami….pero parece que le tienen tanto respeto como a esa……. – aclaro su mente, estaba en territorio hostil – mujer….

Eh están hablando de Luffy, no sabia que podías llamar baka a tu capitán y mucho menos a una persona mas fuerte que tu, en este país serias condenada…… - apareció por detrás una de las pocas personas que había sido mas amable que el resto, su nombre era Margaret

Hehhehee , bueno también es mi amigo – rio algo nerviosa la pelirroja

Que extraña forma de amistad, pero si Luffy no te mata supongo que esta bien – termino con una sonrisa hablando de lo mas normal, aunque Nami rio mas nerviosa que concepto tenían estas mujeres de la vida…..o de Luffy

Y Margaret-san sabe donde se encuentra nuestro capitán, el no es del tipo que se pierde las fiestas y mucho menos de comida gratis – comento con apacibilidad la enigmática Robín como siempre, lo hizo a la par que tomaba algo de vino…

Pues ahora mismo debe estar en el castillo de kuja con hebihime-sama, el es al único hombre que se le permite estar ahí, las guerreras llevaron la suficiente comida para que el quede satisfecho, aunque dudo que el rey del mar lo satisfaga – termino con una sonrisa perdida …

Así que lo conocen muy bien – intervino la navegante

Jajaja claro que si, en este pueblo Luffy es muy apreciado, no solo es el primer hombre que sale vivo de esta isla sino que es el único que se ha ganado el respeto y la admiración de las guerreras y el reconocimiento de hebihime-sama…

Creo que Nami no se refería a eso, si no que tu pareces conocerlo muy bien – probo otro sorbo de vino

Ah pues eso…..el me salvo la vida, hizo todo para protegerme a mi y mis nakama, incluso bajo su cabeza siendo alguien tan temible, eso… – se llevo la mano al pecho – es de admirar….

Otra mas …… - magullo a lo bajo Robin

Dijiste algo robin - pregunto Nami

(Sonrió) que eso suena a nuestro capitán – mientras tomo otra copa de vino, la cuarta de la noche, al tanto que observaba el castillo donde varias luces estaban encendidas

Pasaron pocos minutos mientras las tres hermosas mujeres conversaban, bueno más Nami y Margaret, la morena no intervenía y solo escuchaba, hasta que un desesperado chopper vino hasta ellas y salto a los brazos de Nami

eehhhhh que pasa chopper - se sorprendió la pellirroja

naaa esas niñas me quieren como juguete además – lloraba a moco tendido - tengo que revisar a Luffy y dicen que nadie puede entrar al castillo

¿no le dejaron entrar al castillo sensei-san?

hai – lloraba un poco mas - dijeron que no me preocupe por Luffy ,que hebihime-sama se haría cargo, yo insistí pero dijeron que nadie podía entrar incluso si éramos sus nakama, que durante las próximas horas a nadie se le permitía estar cerca del castillo, solo la emperatriz y sus hermanas a parte de Luffy podían quedarse……

ahh ya entiendo, no hay nada que hacer ….- intervino Margaret

que quieres decir, porque nadie se le permite entrar – pregunto Nami con curiosidad

debe ser la hora del baño de hebihime-sama, no se nos permite estar cerca, el porque es una historia que no les interesa pero al parecer solo Luffy y las hermanas de hebihime pueden estar ahí….

ah ya veo, pero corrígeme no son esas las hermanas de hancock-san

Y ahí estaban ellas a unos metros de las puertas principales, como haciendo guardia, hasta que hablaron como si hicieran un anuncio…

mientras los emperadores – todos quedaron asombrados ya que se refirieron en plural - tomen su baño, nadie sin excepción podrá acercarse al castillo, ese es su deseo…

Las guerreras y piratas Kuja con más "experiencia" aquellas que tuvieron hijas dieron un grito emocionadas, mientras las mas ingenuas (ósea la mayoría) se contagiaron de la emoción

Pero por otra parte Robin, Franky, Nami, Brook, Sanji (quien quería matar a su capitán a todo costa pero si intentaba algo otra vez quedaría hecho piedra) – quedaron fríos. Zoro solo se mantuvo al margen con una sonrisa disimulada mientras susurraba – podrás salir de esta!!!!

Brindemos por nuestra hebihime-sama que mañana estará mas radiante y hermosa que nunca – grito una mujer de mediana edad miembro de los piratas Kuja, después de esto un ….. hai se escucho por parte de las mujeres que sabían lo que iba a suceder

No, no, no esto no puede estar pasando, acaso llegue a un mundo desconocido dictaminado por un loco escritor (XD) Luffy y la mujer serpiente, Robin dime que estoy equivocada, que no pasara lo que creo que pasara….

Robin le hubiera respondido si es que no estuviese bebiendo todo el vino y sake que encontraba alrededor de las mesas. Desde el instante en que conoció a esa mujer sabia que tenia sentimientos por su capitán, aunque con todos era pedante, orgullosa, antipática con Luffy era de lo mas atenta, jamás ni siquiera en todas las organizaciones en que ella había estado había tenido tantas rencillas con alguien como los tuvo con esa mujer en la escasa semana que estuvo con ellos, tampoco había odiado a alguien sin ninguna razón como lo hizo con ella, no entendía el porque pero ahora al imaginar lo que ellos dos, su capitán y esa bruja estaban haciendo, hacia aflorar en ella dos sentimientos, el primero fue que su corazón se achicara y le doliera de una forma horrible solo comparable cuando estuvo en Ennies Lobby incluso mas y la otra era que jamás tuvo tanto deseo de matar a alguien, ¿pero porque? Luffy era su capitán, su nakama, ella no tenía porque sentirse así, incluso Nami lo tomo mejor que ella, sacudió su cabeza y siguió tomando todo lo que encontraba, ya que si estaba sobria ella cometería una verdadera estupidez o tal vez esperaba que el licor le diera la valentía suficiente….

Que sucede con Robin, jamás la vi tomar de aquella forma y porque las mujeres mas grandes están tan contentas – le susurro a Nami de lo mas ingenuo chopper que ahora estaba en otra silla, ya que gracias al cielo las niñas le perdieron la pista

Chopper eres un doctor verdad – Nami se recostó en la mesa como si estuviera cansada

Claro que si, aprendí todo del doctor y de doctorine – grito algo ofendido

Porque hay dos géneros

Ah pues para la continuación de una especie – dicto como todo un científico – pero eso que tiene que ver con Luffy y hebihi……… - cayo en cuenta lo que estaba diciendo – ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (grito hasta quedarse sin aire) pero el grito continuo ya que en un lugar mas apartado Franky se lo explico a Ussop

Eh me lo podrían explicar a mi también – menciono tímidamente Margaret quien aun no captaba la idea al igual que muchas mujeres jóvenes que no habían salido de la isla, pero por respuesta vio a un chopper en blanco literalmente, a una Nami totalmente decaída con una aura azul envolviéndola y a la morena tomando vino como una desquiciada mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su cabello

Jajajjajaja veo que la tripulación del joven rey nyo se lo esperaba, ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba, jamás pensé que llegaría este día, nuestra princesa se convertirá en mujer con todas las letras y fue por su decisión, la cura para su enfermedad será dada hoy – salió por la parte de atrás la anciana aunque Margaret siguió sin comprender

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro del Castillo

La orden había sido dada, nadie podría entrar en el castillo hasta la mañana siguiente, esa fue su palabra y su palabra era la ley en este lugar, pero ahora mismo el estar los dos solos en ese espacio tan enorme la hacia sentir nerviosa, pero a Luffy no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera cuando ella le recomendó que se bañase en la enorme bañera que estaba unos metros después de su habitación lo hizo sentir incomodo, ahora a unos pocos metros atrás de la puerta el estaba desnudo y eso a ella la hacia sentir realmente nerviosa. Pensar que aquel nerviosismo era provocado por un hombre la hacia sentir extraña, siempre se caracterizo por ser temperamental y a la vez saber ocultar sus emociones, por lo general era ella "Boa Hancock" la que provocaba esas sensaciones en todo el mundo ya sean hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos. Hancock lo sabia, era una mujer hermosa tanto que cualquier mortal quedaría hipnotizado por su belleza definitiva y por su poder, pero Luffy fue la excepción desde el instante en que lo conoció, decir que un joven sano, en plena edad hormonal ni siquiera sintió deseo o se exalto su corazón cuando la vio desnuda era inconcebible a su pensar; si…….. Luffy se podría catalogar como un verdadero idiota o un inocentón ingenuo. En primera instancia pensó que era simplemente un retrasado pero ese concepto cambio radicalmente en solo unas horas al demostrar que incluso siendo más poderoso que sus hermanas y teniendo la pelea casi ganada y el poder humillarlas el no lo hizo porque considero sus palabras y sentimientos, ese fue el comienzo de su "enfermedad" la cual se agravo después de que compartiera muchos momentos en esa guerra que finalizo. A Luffy no le importo nada, el la salvo de las garras de la muerte mas de una vez y le dijo que la regresaría sana y salva a su pueblo, jem…. pensar que incluso en ese infierno de guerra 'el' la protegió y cumplió su palabra era de por si mas que sorprendente y solo hizo que ella…. la emperatriz pirata y shikibukai Boa Hancock quisiera darlo todo, incluso su vida por aquel que sabia iba a ser un rey.

Inconvenientemente pensar en aquello no la ayudaría en estos momentos, recorría su habitación de un lado para el otro mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Como empezaría?¿estaba lista?¿Y si el no quería?¿Y si el no la deseaba… ?, decenas de preguntas surcaban su cabeza mientras seguía recorriendo su espaciosa habitación; ¿!Inseguridad¡? esa era la palabra que figuraría su actitud.

Ella siempre fue un objeto de deseo, siempre lo supo gracias a su habilidad, la lujuria que siempre vio en los ojos de los hombres le repugnaba, desde aquellos terribles días cuando la capturaron, decir que tuvo suerte era sobreestimación ya que los malditos que la tenían como esclava querían esperar para saborear un cuerpo maduro y no el de una niñata fue lo que mantuvo su pureza intacta, claro aquello no significo que alguno de esos enfermos la tocara para probar si la fruta estaba madurando en buena forma, sentir las manos asquerosas viajar por su cuerpo, tocándola en todas partes era uno de los mayores tormentos incluso mas que de los azotes y humillaciones, inclusive tenían que cuidarse de los guardias y de los otros esclavos, si algo les agradecía a esos cerdos asquerosos era que le dieran la akuma no mi ya que gracias a ella libro mas de un atentado en su cautiverio, pero a sus 16 años ella había madurado de esplendida forma según palabras de esos malditos, sabían que una vez que esos malnacidos reclamaran su cuerpo tanto ella como sus hermanas pasarían a ser simple marionetas, las violarían y torturarían por igual, satisfaciendo así los mas bajos instintos, lo habían visto en mujeres mayores…. en ese entonces la belleza fue una maldición, lo dicho, su suerte fue muy buena ya que en esa misma semana ella salió de su esclavitud y se juro a si misma jamás permitir que un hombre la tocara, ella los dominaría atreves de su estúpida lujuria, sabría como exaltar sus deseos impíos, Hancock era una experta en seducción, pero solo eso, jamás pensó que por propia voluntad desearía ser tocada, era también inexperta claro sabia la teoría pero en ese aspecto la practica es lo mejor, además toda su experiencia en seducción no le servirían con Luffy, el no era un hombre común pero eso es lo que la atraía, contemplo un momento sus recuerdos y entre ellos vislumbro el momento en el cual decidió que 'el' seria su hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, el verlo ahí tan altivo, con aquella mirada de fuego, sin dudar ni retroceder un centímetro, recordarlo de esa forma hacia que ella quisiera someterlo entre sus piernas y domarlo como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, el cambio de niño ingenuo a hombre temerario la excito, y por primera vez ella fue la seducida, al recordarlo no pudo evitar que su cuerpo ardiera y su rostro lo demostró, tenia que despejar sus dudas y miedos, ella solo tendría una noche……!si ,solo esa noche¡

Camino sigilosamente recorriendo su dormitorio, luego por el pasillo hasta llegar a las termales, con delicadeza recogió la perrilla de la habitación y abrió la puerta, como excusa para su intromisión tenía dos toallas en las manos pero entonces no pudo suprimir su libido cuando percibió que, "Luffy no noto el abrir de la puerta", lo supo porque no regreso a mirar hacia esta, el estaba concentrado en otra cosa, estaba bajo una de las regadera en la parte izquierda del enorme baño, rápidamente Hancock entrecerró un poco más la puerta al punto que la abertura fue solo una hendija, y miro atentamente al joven, maldijo que el vapor alrededor de la ducha no la dejara mas que ver de la pelvis hacia arriba, primero miro su espalda firme y angular, marcada y definida junto con las gotas de agua recorrer los músculos que eran visibles de sobremanera sobre esa piel tostada, sin darse cuenta ella abrió los labios y los remojo con su lengua, después sus ojos bajaron y cuando su mirada fijo sobre el trasero del joven este se dio la vuelta, instintivamente se escondió tras la puerta como una niña que estaba haciendo una travesura, maldijo para si misma un momento pero luego volvió a la hendija de la puerta a seguir con su deliciosa y excitante travesura, esta vez el vapor no le permitió ver mas debajo de la cadera, pero la vista que tenia lo compensaba, el chico se enjabonaba el cuerpo con un jabón espumoso, los músculos abdominales, el pectoral, los brazos llegando hasta el cuello, todo su torso estaba finamente marcado, cada vez que el enjabonaba alguna parte de su tórax el agua era la encargada de llevárselo hasta abajo y perderlos en lo que ella no podía ver por el maldito vapor, de momento a otro su respiración se acelero y su cuerpo se calentaba; cada vez que el muchacho se tocaba ella exhalaba como si quisiera ser las manos del joven y a la vez ella misma se empezó a tocar por encima de su vestido. Principió por su cuello con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda estuvo en su abdomen, lentamente la mano de su cuello bajo, rozando su plexo, mientras miraba como el hombre a quien espiaba refregaba el jabón contra su pectoral ella subía su mano derecha y empezó a acariciar suavemente su pecho, llego hasta el pezón y lo apretó con sus dedos de forma que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio para no gritar, pero esto dio como resultado el que caiga de rodillas mientras un severo sonrojo mostraba su rostro, su respiración se agitaba mas, mientras observaba con plena lujuria el cuerpo de Luffy, cada vez que el se movía y tocaba alguna parte de su entidad para quitar aquel tortuoso jabón, inconscientemente la mano izquierda de Hancock que se mantenía en su abdomen empezó a bajar lentamente mientras la derecha seguía masajeando su pecho aunque en ningún momento dejo de ver al hombre, mansamente su mano izquierda fugo por debajo de su vestido y llego a su intimidad una vez ahí tres dedos curiosos y juguetones empezaron a tocar aquella zona tan delicada en primera instancia con temor pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba el placer que recibía hacia que friccionara mas fuerte esa zona, para estas instancias la ropa interior le estorbaba y los gemidos eran mas sonoros, lo que empezó como suaves susurros se convertían en gimoteados delirantes hasta que su cuerpo no pudo resistir mas y en un ahogado grito tuvo un espasmo tan fuerte y placentero aquello que identifico como _orgasmo, _segundos después una pequeña cantidad de fluidos bajaban por su entrepierna y otra cantidad igual habían terminado en el piso y ahí atrás de la puerta de las termales estaba hincada la emperatriz algo avergonzada ya que ella jamás imagino que haría algo así mientras veía a Luffy pero tampoco imagino que la puerta se abriría de golpe y ella cayese acabando acostada en el piso mientras Luffy veía extrañado desde arriba, aunque en ese momento lo único que pensó fue que si verlo de lejos era tortuoso ahora parado a centímetros con apenas una toalla recubriendo su cintura era técnicamente un infierno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día bastante divertido lleno de aventuras y más importante cumplir una promesa habían sido los ingredientes de esta curiosa jornada. Ace estaba libre y el gobierno mundial había elevado el precio por su cabeza junto a la emoción de una próxima aventura eran suficientes para que el estuviera feliz pero cuando Hancock le invito a la fiesta y banquete, el no pudo resistirse y tampoco su tripulación, bueno, los días en el barco habían sido un poco 'extraños' esa podría ser la palabra ya que las fricciones entre la bella shikibukai y su tripulación en especial Robin los tenían tensos a todos así que una despedida amigable con recuerdos felices era mas de lo que podía esperar y claro, como no, junto con la deliciosa comida……eso era lo mas importante. Al caer la noche Hancock le había invitado a una cena privada dentro del castillo y vaya que estuvo exquisito ese rey del mar y después que ella le ofreció aquel baño tan enorme donde se conocieron por primera vez su noche fue maravillosa, al menos eso pensaba mientras estaba en aquella agua caliente que parecía mas una piscina, cerro los ojos y su mente empezó a divagar llegando así los recuerdos de cuando estuvo en esa isla, pensar que no había pasado ni tres semanas desde que estuvo ahí y al tratar de escapar de las guerreras termino cayendo directo a conocerla, en ese tiempo no le dio importancia o tal vez su cabeza estaba tan centrada en otras cosas que ni noto lo que sus ojos veían, pero ahora después de conocerla en todas sus etapas, como la enérgica y guerrera, la tímida y tierna, la manipuladora y cruel, y claro como olvidar la etapa de poderosa y hermosa, todas esas facetas tenían su encanto (suspiro) si tan solo hubiera aceptado ser una mas de su tripulación podrían haber vivido grandes aventuras con ella , pero la obligación con su pueblo, la obligación como emperatriz no podía dejarla a un lado, por una parte fue mejor ya que ella era diferente que Nami o Robin y el trato entre ellos igualmente fue distinto, abrió sus ojos para mirar al techo que por alguna razón tenia un agujeró – pero claro por ahí entre – se reprimió mentalmente para instantes después mirar el hermoso cielo estrellado junto con la inmensa luna de tinte rosa que emergía con amabilidad entre algunas nubles grisáceas – Hancock – tan solo fue un susurro apenas oíble para si mismo, suspiro para luego nuevamente cerrar los ojos y volver en el tiempo al momento donde el la vio en aquel sitio con su cabello mojado, su silueta perfecta, su blanca piel junto con esos enormes ojos acompañando a una figura hipnotisante………. , sacudió su cabeza en forma ruda, que diablos estaba imaginando y mas preocupante otra vez ese raro calor que empezaba en su estomago y bajaba como aceite hirviendo por su ser, ya lo había sentido antes en aquella semana que la emperatriz viajo en su barco pero en esa ocasión el calor subió a su corazón, aun recordaba la escena cuando ellos dos se quedaron en cubierta tirados en el césped mirando el cielo, sonriendo e intentado descubrir que forma tenia cada conjunto de estrellas pero esa vez su cuerpo no estaba tan caliente como ahora, ni su corazón bombeaba tanta sangre incluso llego a imaginar que estaba empezando el Gia secando, salió disparado de esa bañera a la primera regadera cerca y sin mas abrió el agua fría para evitar seguir sintiendo aquello, pero el agua no estaba lo suficientemente fría y por mas que intentaba no podía sacar la imagen de esa mujer en aquel sitio, abrió mas el caudal y cuando por fin el agua fría hizo efecto prefirió asearse antes de pensar en eso otra vez, después de unos minutos y sintiéndose fresco nuevamente cerro la ducha y cubrió su cintura con una de las tantas toallas en el lugar – haaaa, haaa – esos pequeños gemidos llegaron tan nítidos que miro a todas partes, siguiendo el sonido llego a la puerta y de un tirón la abrió solo para toparse con aquélla mujer que tanto le costo sacar de su cabeza, la observo extrañado ya que ella ahora estaba en el piso acostada de forma extraña con su rostro algo sudado y muy rojo, ella lo veía con extraños ojos entre avergonzados y satisfechos, su ropa estaba muy pegada al cuerpo, si el vestido antes era ceñido en estos instantes era mas como su segunda piel, tal vez se debía a que ella sudaba como si hubiese estado peleando contra alguien…..

Eh Hancock que haces, pareces cansada

Lu…luffy no es nada (respirando fuertemente)

Seguro parece que hubiese estado peleando contra alguien….

No….nada de eso

Shishishi ya lo creo – le dio la mano – vamos que podrías enfermar

Tomo tímidamente la mano de Luffy a la vez que el la ayudaba a levantarse y es que lo necesitaba, ahora mismo estaba sin fuerza pero el muchacho siempre tan entusiasta puso demasiada fuerza en tirarla hacia arriba, ella termino en sus brazos y sintiendo aquel cuerpo mojado, por un instante se quedaron viendo el uno al otro en lo que parecía ser un duelo de miradas, ninguno la bajaba y por esa acción sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de un rojo mas fuerte

Lu..ffy…..lu…ffy yo…yo – intentaba articular alguna frase con sentido pero simplemente no podía, lo sentía tan cerca, sus cuerpos estaban rozándose y la ropa le estorbaba como nunca antes

Lo…lo siento – la tenia en sus brazos, su magnifico cuerpo pegado al suyo y sus ojos lo hechizaban, que hombre podría negar aquella situación, el podía ser un completo imbécil pero cuando la situación lo amerita como en este caso debía dejar sus juegos e idiotez a un lado… - cre…creo que será mejor salir, si no cometeré una locura…… - la soltó suavemente y dio un paso hacia la puerta a sus espaldas, debía escapar lo antes posible, el calor regreso con mas fuerza que nunca y ahora comprendía algunas cosas que antes de que tuviera a Hancock entre sus brazos no comprendía. Ace tenia razón, si se acercaba mucho a esta mujer el aprendería lo que es el deseo……

"cometeré una locura" – tres simples palabras que terminaron por seducirla de la forma mas inverosímil posible, se desconecto por un momento pero ese instante fue suficiente tiempo ya que cuando despertó de su ensoñación noto que el estaba dos pasos alejado de ella, como si hubiesen catapultado su mano salió disparada para coger el brazo del joven y de un tirón atraerlo hacia ella otra vez cosa que sorprendió en sobremanera al chico – deseo que cometas una locura – susurro al tanto que sus labios, ojos y frentes se rozaban…

Perdió la cordura, con puro y salvaje instinto la arrincono a la pared más cercana y la beso de forma feroz, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer examinando sus pechos con especial cuidado, ella respondió de la misma forma envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su nuca atrayéndolo hacia ella con mas dureza al tanto que introducía de forma inconsciente su lengua solo para ser satisfecha con suaves masajes por parte de su 'hombre', las manos de la mujer bajaron hasta acariciar el cuello, luego la espalda y centrarse en la amplitud de esta. El acariciaba con deseo armónico su cuerpo, la mano derecha se centro en el pecho de la mujer mientras la izquierda agarraba la pierna derecha de Hancock y se introducía por debajo del vestido. Pensar que los dos eran inexpertos y que su instinto así como su deseo los llevaba a la par con torpeza era increíble, pero para esta pareja el instinto dictamina sus vidas por lo cual tal vez eran mas expertos que muchos…..

Luffy – apenas separando los labios, sus piernas estaban envueltas en la cintura del joven, el deseo ya llegaba a niveles que podían ocasionar locura – mi cama…… rápido…yo te ne… ahhahahh cesito..

Te ne… (besaba su cuello) ce…sito tam…bién…


End file.
